Find $x$ if
\[1 + 5x + 9x^2 + 13x^3 + \dotsb = 85.\]
Explanation: We have that
\[1 + 5x + 9x^2 + 13x^3 + \dotsb = 85.\]Multiplying both sides by $x,$ we get
\[x + 5x^2 + 9x^3 + 13x^4 + \dotsb = 85x.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[1 + 4x + 4x^2 + 4x^3 + 4x^4 + \dotsb = 85 - 85x.\]Then
\[1 + \frac{4x}{1 - x} = 85 - 85x.\]Multiplying both sides by $1 - x,$ we get
\[1 - x + 4x = (85 - 85x)(1 - x).\]This simplifies to $85x^2 - 173x + 84 = 0,$ which factors as $(5x - 4)(17x - 21) = 0.$  Hence, $x = \frac{4}{5}$ or $x = \frac{21}{17}.$

In order for the series $1 + 5x + 9x^2 + 13x^3 + \dotsb$ to converge, the value of $x$ must lie strictly between $-1$ and 1.  Therefore, $x = \boxed{\frac{4}{5}}.$